


Come Here For Comfort

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Developing Relationship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post Season 2, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek had been used. He had been used to do something against his will, again, and he was so sick of it. After what Scott did to him, after what he did to Gerard, he didn’t feel comfortable in his skin. And he didn’t feel safe, not with Gerard and Peter out there, and his betas missing.And whenever Derek felt like that, which happened quite frankly too often, he went to seek out Stiles. As he did now.





	Come Here For Comfort

Derek had been used. He had been used to do something against his will, again, and he was so sick of it. After what Scott did to him, after what he did to Gerard, he didn’t feel comfortable in his skin. And he didn’t feel safe, not with Gerard and Peter out there, and his betas missing.

And whenever Derek felt like that, which happened quite frankly too often, he went to seek out Stiles. As he did now.

But when he entered Stiles bedroom every thought about his own comfort left his head because Stiles room smelled like misery and depression.

“What,” Derek said instead of greeting Stiles properly and Stiles didn’t even turn around for him.

“You already had the inflection down, dude. Don’t regress to former states now,” Stiles told him and Derek frowned.

“What happened? No one died.” At least not that he was aware of.

“True love saved the day, man,” Stiles dejectedly said and Derek suddenly remembered.

Lydia. Oh so perfect, strawberry blond haired Lydia. The love of Stiles young life, saved the day through true love.

“At least no one died,” Derek said, carefully shuffling closer to Stiles bed.

“Yay,” Stiles weakly gave back, fist listlessly pumping in the air.

Derek took a deep breath, because for how Stiles was able to give him comfort and security, he was just as able to rile him up like no one else, but he suddenly was kneeling on the bed, spurred on by a distinctive smell.

“You’re hurt,” Derek stated and when he pushed Stiles around he could see him roll his eyes.

“No kidding,” Stiles gave back and Derek didn’t understand how Stiles could be so nonchalant about it. He was _hurt_.

“What happened?” Derek asked and carefully cradled Stiles face between his hands.

His cheek was scraped up, his lip split, and a bruise was already forming around his eye. Before Derek could even consciously decide to do it, he was already taking Stiles pain away from him.

“What happened?” Derek almost growled when Stiles didn’t answer him.

“You know, stuff. I opened my big mouth, you know how it is,” Stiles gave back and Derek didn’t even need to hear his heartbeat to know that he was lying.

“You’re lying. You’re _lying_. Tell me what happened,” Derek said while he carefully checked Stiles over for other injuries.

“There are no….I’m fine, Derek. A bit sore, I fell down some stairs, but not hurt.”

Derek’s grip tightened on his face, but he was careful to not injure Stiles further.

“Tell me,” he demanded again, and he was aware that his eyes were starting to bleed red, but he couldn’t help it.

“No need to wolf out on me now, wolf-boy,” Stiles said with a little quirk to his lips but he dropped it just as fast as it showed up.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s…,” Stiles started but stopped suddenly as he started to shake in Derek’s grip. “You said no one died.” Stiles hands came up to grip Derek’s wrists, who still had Stiles’ face cradled between his hands. “You said _no one died_. What about…what happened to…..”

Stiles was steering head on into a panic attack, Derek could tell, so he gently rested his forehead against Stiles.

“Breathe with me, Stiles, come on. Just breathe,” Derek coached him but it took him a few agonizing minutes before Stiles started to match his breathing to Derek’s.

Derek was aware that he might throw Stiles right back into a panic attack but he needed to know.

“So, Gerard,” he said and Stiles started to shake again before he pressed closer to Derek, hiding his face in his chest.

If Derek could, if he knew where Gerard was right now, he would rip him to pieces for daring to touch Stiles.

But since he couldn’t do that, he closed his arms around Stiles and offered all the comfort he could give.

“It’s okay, I got you,” he mumbled into Stiles hair and Stiles squeezed him hard.

“But he’s not dead,” Stiles said into Derek’s shirt, not even making it a question anymore.

“He’s not dead. He’s gone. I don’t know. We couldn’t find him.”

Stiles took a stuttering breath before he let out a small “Okay”. He didn’t let go of Derek though.

“He’s not going to touch you again,” Derek promised and this time Stiles pulled away and leveled Derek with an inquisitive look.

“If you didn’t know about this, why did you come?” he asked and Derek shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter,” he gave back.

Yes, he was still reeling with what happened, he still felt unsettled, but comforting Stiles right now took precedence. Especially since he was actually, physically hurt. His own comfort could wait.

“Is it…,” Stiles started and then trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. “Scott used you. He didn’t tell you what he was doing and he used you. Against your will. And Gerard is missing.”

Stiles was pretty accurately summing everything up but Derek shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek said again and tried to tuck Stiles back against his chest, but Stiles resisted him.

“You came here to get a hug. You came here for comfort and now you refuse to ask for it,” Stiles said, voice coloured with anger and he punched Derek in the shoulder.

“Just because I need comfort as well, doesn’t mean I can’t give it to you, too. This is a mutual thing, Derek. You don’t get to put my needs before yours. Not here, not with this,” Stiles told him and without waiting for an answer he pulled Derek into a hug.

“This is for both of us,” Stiles whispered and Derek gave one sharp nod before he burrowed his face into Stiles’ neck.

They stayed like that for a long time.

 


End file.
